The Valentine Heart
by wakaba-chan
Summary: A Kensuke Valentine fic. Shounen-ai content. Plus, it's ultra fluffy.


The Valentine Heart  
  
by wakaba-chan  
  
Daisuke sighed and chewed absently on his pencil eraser as he read over the last line he had written. So difficult...why was it so difficult to put his feelings on paper?  
  
He kept staring at the red paper heart laying still in his hands. Could he really do what he was planning to do?  
  
"Hey...what's that?" a high pitched voice asked from behind him. Almost immediately, Daisuke gasped and slammed the heart-shaped card shut before anyone could see what he has written.  
  
A familiar purple-haired girl popped up from behind, peering over Daisuke's shoulder. "It's nothing, he replied, trying to act aloof. "Go back to scouting, Miyako-chan."  
  
The girl names Miyako shrugged. "I finished that a while ago," she said, and sat next to the goggled boy on the flat rock overlooking one of the many canyons in the Digiworld. "We're all waiting for you." Looking to his right, Daisuke saw his teammates Iori, Hikari, and Takeru waiting patiently for him to continue on.  
  
While Daisuke was distracted, Miyako took the chance to snatch the card from his hands. "Hey!" he shouted, as he felt the paper being taken from his grasp. "Give it back! That's mine!"  
  
"Ooh," Miyako cooed mockingly, causing Daisuke to grow with even more anger and annoyance. "Looks like a valentine. Daisuke's got a valentine!" Miyako giggled. "Who are you writing it to? Hikari?"  
  
Daisuke seized the heart back from the tall girl. "Um...yeah," he mumbled, returning his gaze to the crimson piece of paper. "It's for...Hikari."  
  
Miyako sighed, and raised herself from her sitting position. "Whatever," she said coolly, not really caring about yet another of Daisuke's attempts to woo the bearer of Light.  
  
"Miyako! Daisuke!" Takeru called from the edge of the cliff. "Come on! We've destroyed all the Dark Towers in this area; we're ready to leave." Miyako ran quickly towards the others, but Daisuke lagged behind, still holding on to the card.  
  
Veemon walked up to the spiky-haired boy and questioned, "Daisuke-sama?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Daisuke sighed mournfully. "Yeah, Veemon," he answered sadly. "I'm fine."  
  
The blue Digimon questioned further. "That valentine...it really isn't for Hikari-chan, is it."  
  
He didn't answer right away. Opening the card once again and reading its contents, Daisuke felt the pang of emotion deep inside his heart. Frowning, he stuffed the heart into his jacket pocket. "Never mind," he said absently, and began to walk towards the others, never noticing the bright red heart-shaped valentine fall from his pocket and float almost harmlessly to the ground.  
  
***  
  
The Digimon Kaiser stood atop the hill, overlooking the grassy bluffs of sector D-10, scowling. Virtually all of his Dark Towers in this sector had been destroyed...by them. Those infernal and meddlesome children that did nothing in the Digiworld but thwart his plans again and again. This terrible children had destroyed his beautiful towers...and they were most likely with him.  
  
Him...he was supposed to hate him. And yet, he loved him. He loved him for every reason that he should have hated him. The Kaiser admired the boy's perseverance and his never-give-up mentality, even in the face of danger, which made him a formidable opponent. Yet he cared. That boy cared for his Digimon partner and his teammates, and would stop at nothing to protect them. And that was something the Kaiser never had. He hated that boy for showing him what he could not do...but he would die to have that boy care for him as well.  
  
"Master?" The Kaiser turned his head towards the sound of his name, and saw the sad-eyed Digimon beside him. "The DigiDestined destroyed all of your Dark Towers."  
  
"I know that," the boy genius barked, annoyed. "Come, Wormmon. We need to go back to the fortress and create more."  
  
"Hai." The insect-type Digimon shuhfled beside the boy as he walked away, but the boy stopped as his feet crunched under something foreign in the grass.  
  
"What's this?" Stooping down to pick it up, the Kaiser saw that it was a heart - a red heart. A valentine. But who in the Digiworld would even know what Valentine's Day was...?  
  
His questioning face contorted into a scowl. Those worthless kids. This must have belonged to one of them.  
  
Out of sheer curiosity, the boy opened the card, and read the scrawled words written inside with a pencil. He was shocked at what he read.  
  
  
  
Ken,  
I don't really know why I'm doing this. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way. But I just wanted you to know how I feel. It's real tough for me to say this, because I'm not sure how right it is to feel this way, but I love you. I know I'm supposed to hate you because of what you've done to all the Digimon here in the Digiworld, but I don't. I can't even think about hating you, Ken, because you're so nice and wonderful in the real world that I can't imagine that your heart is made up of only darkness. I think that, somewhere inside your heart, you have a place that's sweet and kind, and that hasn't been blackened by who you are. One day, I can only hope, you can find that place in your heart, that place that's still good and pure, for me, just like I have found a place in my heart for you. But, if you can't, which is probably what'll happen anyway, then I just want to give this heart to you - I want to give my heart to you - and to wish you a very happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Daisuke  
  
  
  
"Master? Master?...Ken?"  
  
Ken didn't hear Wormmon's worried whimpers. All he could hear in his head were the words of DigiDestined Motomiya Daisuke running through his head, every syllable slamming into him like a steam engine. He had said it. Daisuke had written it down. He loved him. And it was meant for Ken.  
  
"I...I can't believe it..." Ken whispered, as his hands began to visibly shake at this dawning realization. Everyone thought the Digimon Kaiser was a cruel and heartless being except for this young boy, who took a chance on getting his heart ripped to shreds and wrote this valentine.  
  
He thinks I wouldn't love him, Ken thought, as tears welled up in his eyes, his mind constantly on an image of the boy. He thinks I wouldn't care...when all I ever wanted was for him to care...about me...  
  
Ken held the note close to his chest, as a single tear fell from each eye behind his glasses and down his fair cheeks. "Daisuke-chan," he whispered to the wind, hoping it would catch his words and send them to his love, for he knew he would never be able to gather up the courage like Daisuke and truly let his feelings be known, "I...I..."  
  
"Ken, please," Wormmon pleaded. "You're scaring me. Who is Daisuke? What did it say on the paper?"  
  
The Digimon's worried voice shook Ken out of his trance, and he gripped his love's heart tightly in his gloved hands. "Never mind," he said softly, staring out into the distance.  
  
"Are we going back to the compound now?" Wormmon questioned. Ken shook his head no. "Then what will we do?"  
  
Ken smiled faintly, and behind his glasses, his eyes were dancing. "Just stand here," he sighed, and watched the horizon as the red orange sun fell on an ever approaching dusk to end this, Ken's first true Valentine's Day, a Valentine's Day he shared with, somewhere out there, his love. 


End file.
